


moments like this

by Kritty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Comforting Sam Winchester, Drabble, Early in Canon, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Vomiting, but the mention of this is only short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: Dean meets a wall, head first. Sam is his wingman, sort of. Good old hurt/comfort, Nothing more to say I guess. ;)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Eric Kripke (and TheCW I guess). The title is inspired by the song „Moments Like This“ by Reamonn (i don’t remember why I chose it, but i’m gonna keep it like that).  
> I don’t earn any money with this. English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> A/N: This drabble is translated from a drabble I posted to a German fanfiction board in 2010. I participated in a drabble challenge back then. The word for this one was „hard“.  
> 

~~~

„Dean? Do you hear me?...Dean!“  
Long fingers wander over his sweaty forehead, wiping the blood away. They seem calm, but the voice seems erratic.  
Three sets of Sam’s eyes are looking him over, from above, full of worry and anxiety.  
„Dean? No, open your eyes. Come on, we’ve got to get you outta here.“  
His stomach rolls, he wants to warn Sam. But it’s too late.  
With half-opened eyes he looks down at the muddy and chunky chaos next to Sam’s left pair of feet. He groans.  
„It’s okay, Dean. Come on.“  
One arm around his brother’s neck, the other one useless at his side. His head is throbbing, everything seems to be made of heat and pain. When they stumble, he almost faints. He doesn’t hear his own slight moan.  
„I’m sorry, shit, I’m sorry. We’re almost there."  
Everything becomes a blurred fog, and his mind switches into autopilot mode. Moving forward - motion - arriving, that's the current mission  
Then all movement ceases, his mind sneaks back to him. A hand pushes his sagging body against firm metal, keys clink somewhere. Mission accomplished.  
„That wall was hard as fuck.“, he mumbles, and he and the blurry fog become one.

___  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Be safe!


End file.
